


Groundhog Day

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A very special Groundhog Day.





	Groundhog Day

"We're live here in Punxsutawney, where the whole country is anxiously waiting for Punxsutawney Phil himself to deliver his famous annual weather forecast. Will he see his shadow and predict six more weeks of winter? Or is an early spring headed our way? We'll find out in just a couple of minutes. Phil, you have anything to say before the big event?"

"Yeah, thanks. I just wanna give a big shout-out to all my fans in the audience today. Yeah, that includes you there, watching from home! I really love being out here, seeing all the bright smiles on your faces, and I wouldn't be here without your support. It means so much to---hey, who are you?"

"Oh, me? Don't you know? I'm Gus, the second most famous groundhog in Pennsylvania. Though I guess, what with you being number one and all, it makes sense you'd have too big a head to think about little ol' me."

"Too big a head...? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't lie to yourself. Fans? Smiles? Give me a break! You don't really care about them. You just keep them around 'cause they make you feel all high and mighty. And if you thought it'd give you a leg up, you'd sell them all out in an instant---just like I did!"

"H-how can you say that?"

"Me? Say that? Nah, that's how YOU feel, deep inside your heart. For you see...I _am_ you."

"N...no! NO! Shut up! You're NOT ME!!"

 

"...This just in, folks: Punxsutawney Phil has seen his shadow."


End file.
